vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Taunt (warrior ability)
Taunt is a single target debuff which forces the mob to attack the warrior for 3 seconds and also generates enough threat so that the warrior matches the current top entry in the mob's aggro list. Taunt is instant-cast, does not trigger the global cooldown, costs no rage and has an 8 second cooldown. Warriors learn it from the Defensive Stance quest at level 10. Some mobs (most bosses in particular) are immune to taunt. Non-immune mobs must be hit by Taunt using standard hit mechanics. Taunt has no effect on enemy players in PvP and does not have any effect when the warrior already has aggro on the mob (except the mob is still forced to target the warrior for 3 seconds). Available in Defensive Stance only. Glyphs Notes .]] Taunt is one of the signature moves of a tanking warrior. It may help aggro buildup greatly, and it may be a life-save in certain situations. On the other side it has a rather long cooldown, so it must be used with care and a good grasp of the overall situation (in multi-mob pulls in particular). It should also be well understood that after 3 seconds, the mob may immediately turn to another target, if the tanks aggro buildup was lower than that of the other player(s). ;Example: A melee damage dealer has 1000 points of threat on a mob. A warrior taunts the mob, thereby immediately gaining a threat value of 1000, and forcing the mob to attack the warrior for three seconds. After that time, threat works normally for the mob, and if no one is at 130%/110% (ranged/melee) of the tank's threat, the warrior remains the mob's target. ;Pulling: Normally, hunters can help a tanks initial aggro buildup with Misdirection. If that's on cooldown, it's possible to use a combination of Taunt and Feign Death to achieve the same effect. The hunter pulls, using his most aggro intensive abilities. When the mob is about to hit the hunter, the warrior Taunts and the hunter Feigns Death. Misdirection is the safer method though, as both the Taunt and Feign Death can be resisted by the mob. * Based off testing post Patch 4.0.1 on Growl and Dark Command, taunt no longer has a miss chance for a level 80 vs a boss. Prior to this, Taunt is treated as a spell. It could't be cast when silenced and it had a 17% chance to miss raid bosses (in contrast to the 8% chance to miss boss mobs for melee attacks). So even if you were melee hit capped (263 hit rating at level 80), Taunt's chance to miss was still 9%. This 9% gap could be mostly covered with Glyph of Taunt (removed in Patch 4.0.1. Patch changes * * * * }} * Vanilla WoW: on release, Taunt did not create extra aggro for the warrior, it only forced the mob to attack the warrior for 3 seconds. References External links Category:Warrior abilities